The Noble Outcast
by Galaya
Summary: First in my new Before Camelot Series. Companion series to Knight of the Dawn and A Scar like Frost. Cador and Dinadan travel through many kingdom, gaining and losing friends, getting chased by an insane sorceress, and learning the art of swordcraft from a wise mentor. Summary changed.
1. Prologue: Before the Purge

**The Noble Outcast**

Cador's Story

First in my _Before Camelot_ series.

Galaya

**As I was writing a part in **_**Knight of the Dawn**_** about Cador and Dinadan, I was thinking that Cador's story would be an interesting one to write. **

**I am also going to write a story about Kay and Galahad's lives, starting from around the time **_**A Scar like Frost**_** takes place, but not including those events.**

**Anyways, onwards with **_**The Noble Outcast…**_

* * *

Prologue: Before the Purge

Cador watched as his sister played with a doll. She was only four years old. He looked away, lost in thought.

She wasn't really his sister. Cador's father, Sir Gorlois, had taken a second wife after Cador's mother, Lady Ygraine, had chosen a new husband.

Neither of his parents were bitter towards each other. Their marriage had been arranged. Both of them had fallen in love with others at around the same time. His father with Lady Vivienne and his mother with King Uther.

Cador had stayed with his father. By doing so, he had been kept from being heir to the throne, which was just fine with him.

Cador was only six years old, but he had been noted to seem to understand much more than any his age were supposed to. Many had said his mind was a few years ahead of the rest of him.

Currently, his mother was due to have another child. Cador was excited to see his new sibling. But he also felt strangely overshadowed by his unborn half-brother or –sister. They would be heir to the throne, always destined to get more attention from their mother than Cador.

The six-year-old knew that it was not meant as an insult to him. Lady, no, _Queen_ Ygraine dearly loved her son. He was only ever destined to be a Knight, pushed to the side and forgotten as his younger half-sibling was honored and respected as the heir to the throne.

His sister giggled, blond hair bouncing around her face. Cador looked back over to her.

"What is it, Morgause?" he asked gently.

"No'ting," the little girl grinned innocently.

Cador raised his eyebrows. "What is it? Tell me or I'll tickle you."

"Bells!"

The warning bell was indeed ringing, Cador realized. But whoever was ringing them was doing it so slowly that they sounded… musical. Not threatening.

"Stay here!" Cador told his sister and rushed out of the room.

A Knight was positioned outside the door.

"Sir Dolan!" the boy cried.

"Yes, Cador?" the old Knight asked calmly.

"Why are the warning bells ringing?

"I have only just heard from the messenger who has been sent to inform everyone of the news. The Queen is giving birth."

"Mother," Cador whispered worriedly. He knew that some women died in childbirth.

Ever since he'd found out about his mother's pregnancy, he'd prayed every night for his mother to not pass into the void when the new child was born. She nearly had with his birth.

"May- may I go wait outside her door?" he asked.

"Of course," Sir Dolan nodded.

Cador darted back inside the room and snatched up a loaf of bread that neither he nor his sister had eaten.

"Cador? Where you going?" Morgause asked.

"The new Prince or Princess is being born today. I'm going to wait outside my mother's chambers. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that, the young boy dashed to do as he said he would.

* * *

Cador waited for hours in tense silence. His mind ran through all of the worst possibilities. It was nightfall before the doors were opened. As soon as they were, Cador posed to dash in, before remembering his manners and politely requested entry. He was accepted in.

King Uther sat by his wife's bedside. Queen Ygraine was holding a small bundle. She looked up tiredly.

"Cador," she greeted. Uther looked up. "Come meet the new Prince of Camelot."

He walked over and looked at the baby's face. He had blond hair and blue eyes, like his mother and unlike Cador. Cador had black hair and light brown, almost yellow eyes himself. He looked nothing like neither the Prince nor his, no, _their_ mother.

"What's his name?" the boy asked.

"Arthur," that time it was Uther who answered, scowling at Cador.

Uther never liked Cador. That was why Cador had stayed with his father instead of his mother. The King always seemed worried that Cador would attempt to take the throne for himself.

Cador himself thought that that was silly. What would he do as a King? It sounded downright _boring_, always being pampered and having every one walk on _eggshells_ around you.

The boy who'd been assigned as Cador's servant a few months back had soon learned to not treat him in such a manner. Cador had learned that his servant was actually a half-blood; someone with one parent a commoner and one a noble.

So the servant was, by all rights, actually a noble like Cador, but had been raised by his mother as his father was off in a distant kingdom and a cruel man. His mother hadn't chosen what had happened and hated her son's father, while loved her son.

The servant's name was Dinadan and had become Cador's closest friend, having the honest, selfless demeanor of a commoner. Dinadan was actually two years older than Cador. Cador thought it would be strange for someone older and more experienced than him to treat _him_ like he was wiser and better just because of his status.

Seeing that his mother appeared healthy, and Uther's glaring at him, Cador nodded and left the room.

Cador walked through the corridors towards his and his sister's chambers. They had separate ones, but they were placed side-by-side as they were siblings. As soon as Gorlois returned from battle, they would go back to his estate.

Vivienne was also due to have a second child soon. Cador had to wonder if this child was actually his sibling or not, as Gorlois had likely been away too long to be the father in Cador's opinion…

Cador couldn't wait to be back at his father's estate rather than in Camelot. He felt guilty about it, but he resented the new Prince Arthur for taking his mother away from him. Cador wouldn't see his mother as often anymore, if even that.

He sighed. Well, at least he'd have Dinadan to cheer him up. The other boy's antics could be hilarious. Dinadan loved to joke around and play verbal pranks. But when Cador offered to take him on quests when they were old enough, Dinadan looked uncertain and wary.

Dinadan had said in no uncertain terms that he thought Cador was crazy for thinking that a dangerous quest sounded like the most enjoyable thing in the world.

That was exactly why Cador considered the servant his friend; Dinadan wasn't afraid to speak his mind or insult someone.

When Dinadan had said that, he had protested that there was honor in going on a quest. The other boy just rolled his eyes and muttered that nobles, especially Knights, cared too much about honor.

He arrived at the door to his sister's chambers and slipped in. Morgause was asleep. He walked over and pulled he blankets up to her chin. He then left.

Cador strode into his own chambers and collapsed face-first onto his freshly-made bed.

"I just made that," Dinadan scowled, revealing that he was in the room.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Cador replied, his voice muffled.

"So, do we have a new Prince or Princess?"

"Prince. His name's Arthur."

Suddenly, the warning bells rang out again, urgently this time. Both boys looked up in alarm. Glancing at each other, they dashed out into the halls.

Guards and Knights were rushing around yelling orders to the others who didn't already know what the commotion was about.

"Find Nimue!" one yelled. "She has killed the Queen!"

* * *

**And I am done with the prologue! I'm so evil with that cliff-hanger, aren't I?**

**Yes, I made Dinadan Cador's servant, but he **_**is **_**half noble. The story is just flowing that way. And those of you who have read **_**Knight of the Dawn**_** know that Dinadan is not going to stay that way for long. Stories and characters always seem to write themselves, don't they?**

**Writing the part with Morgause as a young child was extremely strange. Also, if I made Cador sound too mature for a six-year-old, I explained it already; his mind is a few years ahead of the rest of him. And Dinadan is about eight years old, so obviously a bit more mature. **


	2. Chapter one: The Great Purge

**The Noble Outcast**

Cador's Story

First in my _Before Camelot_ series.

Galaya

**I forgot to add this in the first chapter, but I do NOT own Merlin. Nor shall I ever. I don't think anyone here does. This is **_fan_**fiction. Note the "fan".**

* * *

Chapter One: The Great Purge

Cador froze, his blood running cold in horror and denial. He sprinted to the Queen's chambers with Dinadan hot on his heels.

Queen Ygraine lay peacefully in her bed. Her expression so serene that she could have been asleep. But there was no rise or fall of her chest to signify breath.

Cador fell to his knees, his head held in his hands. He clenched his black hair as if wanting to rip it out. Tears rolled down his young face.

"No!" he wailed. "No, Mother!"

He felt Dinadan kneel down next to him but he didn't care. His mother was dead. His_ mother_ was _dead._

Nimue had managed to escape, to King Uther's frustration. Cador was numb with grief. Dinadan had had to push him up into a standing position and to his chambers. The Court Physician, Gaius, was preparing Queen Ygraine's body to be buried.

Everything felt surreal to Cador. Dinadan had already gone to get Gaius and ask him to see Cador after he was done with Ygraine. The physician had agreed.

Cador waited in silence for the physician. It had been a full day since the death of the Queen. Everyone had been hit hard, but none so much as King Uther or young Cador.

Dinadan came into the room with a plate of food. Nothing too heavy as Cador likely wouldn't be able to digest it as stressed as he was.

The older boy tilted his head in sympathy for how his younger master felt. They might have only known each other for around half a year, but they had become good friends, despite the status and age difference.

"I'm sorry, Cador. I know it must be hard for you. I have no idea what I would do if my mother died. If… if you ever just need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you," the half-blooded servant offered.

Cador looked up at his older friend. "Thank you," he whispered, the first words he'd spoken since he'd seen his mother dead. "Thank you."

King Uther thought about the recent events. Nimue had promised him that she could use her magic to give Ygraine and him an heir. He knew that there would be a life taken, but why did the _witch_ take Ygraine's? She had murdered his wife.

Why? Had the knowledge that she held power over life and death corrupt her… or was it simply her magic? Yes, that must be it!

Rage coursed through him. If one magic user had been corrupted by their power, than it was possible for others to be as well. Magic was unnatural, the ability to command the elements and bend them to your will. Magic was evil. The people must be purged of it.

All of Camelot watched as their King stood upon the balcony, wondering what he was going to announce. Cador peered out of his window with Dinadan at his shoulder.

"I, King Uther Pendragon, have just been subject to a great evil! I fear that, if we do not stop it, it will spread and overcome us! I hereby ban the use of this evil, sorcery and magic!" the King declared.

Shock rippled through the people. Magic had long been allowed in Camelot. For it to be banned… it would destroy many lives.

The King wasn't finished yet, though. He raised his head and spoke once more.

"It is banned on pain of _death_."

Horror gripped Cador. He spun around and snatched up Morgause. The young girl had recently been showing signs of magic. Her mother, Lady Vivienne, was delighted, having a little magic herself.

Vivienne had stayed at Gorlois's estate, due to being only weeks away from when she would have her second child.

"Dinadan!" he hissed. "Get a couple horses ready! I need to get Morgause to my father's estate. I can't lose her, too!"

"Of course. We should go see Gaius, first."

The Court Physician answered immediately when the two boys knocked. They had snuck through the city, not wanting to be seen.

When he saw who it was, Gaius ushered them in.

His fiancée, Alice, stood at the back of the chambers, looking surprised.

"What brings the three of you here at this dark time?" Gaius inquired.

"King Uther," Cador began. "He's banned the use of magic! I need to get Morgause out of here! I can't lose her too, so soon after the death of my mother."

"He's… banned magic?" Alice whispered. "On what punishment?"

This time, it was Dinadan who answered. "Death," he breathed.

* * *

**Short chapter. I hate my short chapter tendencies. It was just too tempting to end it at Dinadan's line. Wow, I have ended both these chapters with something to do with death.**

**It is very weird to write about Camelot before and during the Purge; young Morgause, no Merlin with Gaius, no prattish Prince (or King) Arthur.**

**Anyways, reviews?**


End file.
